Into The Night
by HalloweenJack
Summary: Merged Universe One-Shot. Dawn went ot Xavier's during Bloodhunt right? Well a few months later, she's on the run from a burning mansion and a brutal murderer.


I own nothing, but if I did you'd all be sorry…..ALL OF YOU!

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters

    A smile crept over his face as he watched it burn. For years this was the moment he had strived for, that he had waited for, that he had yearned for. Months of meticulous planning had paid off. This was going to make his fun in Neo Tokyo look like child's play. The world would learn who its master truly was. Not Doom. Not Luthor. Not the Red Skull. This world belonged to one man…no…. man was too contemptible a word. The world belonged to just one being. And his name is Magneto.

    "We're roundin' them up now sir. They can't get far." Toad said as leaped over to his master's feet.

    "Very good Toad. I take it some are joining of their own volition?" Magneto asked, eyes still on the burning school.

    "Some. Some are trying to put up a fight." Toad replied.

    "Kill them."

    "Boss…. they're kids." Toad replied, a slight lump in his throat.

    Magneto fixed his gaze at Toad making him freeze and swallow hard.

    "Yes. They are. They're children and when one brave child falls, then the others will realize their courses of action. Become one of the masters of the new world, or burn in the old." Magneto said coldly, despite the inferno, "Now get to work here and then join me in New York. I have work to attend to there."

    Toad nodded hesitantly and shook as Magneto's gaze returned to the fire. Toad then looked over his shoulder at the assemblage of mutants he had brought with him at Magneto's decree.

    "You heard the man." Toad said, now much braver, "Kill any of them that don't comply."

    One particular mutant smiled very toothily. Toad shook again before leaping over to the huge, rotund Blob.

    "And hey Dukes, keep an eye on him. I get the feeling he'll kill somebody that does join up." Toad whispered as he rested on the mutant's back.

    "Yeah. He's a total psycho." The Blob nodded, "Hey Toad?"

    "Yeah?"

    "Get the hell off my back."

    "Oh. Right."

    "I hate when this shit breaks out." Jubilee said as she rested under a tree in the forest behind the mansion, gasping for air.

    "Tell me about it. I hate running like this. Back in California, we generally fought it out. Well except when we were really overpowered." Dawn Summers agreed.

    "Like now?" Jubilee asked.

    "Like now." Dawn replied before sighing, "Buffy is going to be so worried when word of this gets back to Sunnydale."

    "Yeah. This? This sucks majorly." Jubilee added.

    "I'm kind of hoping Willow pops in and lays the smack down on Magneto to be honest."

    "I really don't think that's going to happen. Magneto….he's scary as hell." Jubilee said.

    "You've never seen Willow when she's mad." Dawn retorted.

    "We should probably get moving again." Jubilee started.

    "Yeah. Good idea." Dawn said getting up, "Just wish Magneto would have waited until after my date with Connor. Hard to run in this thing."

    Jubilee took in the short skirt Dawn was in.

    "Yeah, well maybe if you didn't get possessed by some evil spirit a few weeks ago, losing any decency you had, then you'd be wearing jeans right now like moi." Jubilee smirked.

    "Why don't you bug me about my hair now?" Dawn quipped as the two began to walk through the woods.

    "So why green exactly?" Jubilee bugged Dawn about her hair.

    "Well, Lorna's hair is green." Dawn reasoned.

    "Lorna's is naturally green."

    "Fair enough. But this is all about me finding out who I am right? It's about finding out who Dawn is and what she's like."

    "Dawn's dead." A voice came.

    Dawn and Jubilee turned and found a few very angry looking mutants staring at them both. The leader was a lizard looking male. One looked to be very tall and very strong, while yet another had electricity buzzing from his hands.

    "Ya know…you either come with us or we have some fun. And with two stuck up bitches, well we'd rather have fun."  The big one said.

    "Like gross." Jubilee said as globules of light issues forth from her hands striking the big guy with the sound of fireworks going off.

    The lizard-like mutant was poetry in motion an instant later. He neared Dawn in no time and was ready to strike when she suddenly palm stuck him right in the nose. He howled in pain as he held his face and stumbled back. Dawn then looked up to a tree branch and channeled her own talents, putting a small dimensional hole in it. The tree branch slammed into the mutant putting him down and making him scream in pain.

    Before Dawn knew it, Jubilee tackled her and they both went rolling as a lightning burst flew overhead. Jubilee fired again in the middle of the roll striking lightning guy in the chest.

    "Here's a tip geek: trying training in the Danger Room like the littlest X-Man here! Really good for the reflexes!" Jubilee shouted.

    "Though we probably made enough noise for even more mutants to bear down on us." Dawn replied from under Jubilee.

    "…Shit. Let's bail!" Jubilee said pulling Dawn up.

    The two of them quickly began to run.

   Moments later a foot stepped into the clearing where the three younger mutants were laid out. The lizard-like mutant looked up from under the tree branch and smiled.

    "Hey man, help me out here?" he asked.

    His skull was fractured mere seconds later as blood began to pour out onto the ground profusely. The hand that struck was bloody, but only for a short time as the blood was lapped off slowly. Deliberately.

    "Glad to be of service." A deep guttural voice sounded as its owner sniffed the air.

    He smiled.

    "There ya are."

    "So how far are we from the Mansion?" Dawn asked.

    "Mile or two. Man you'd think we'd be in better shape with all the crap in our lives." Jubilee replied.

    "I blame you. You and Hagen-Das." Dawn replied, huffing.

    "Man I wish we were with the others right now." Jubilee stated, "I'd sure feel safer around Nightcrawler or Iceman or somebody!"

    "Yeah. I wish Scott were here." Dawn said solemnly.

    "Or Wolverine. He'd kick Magneto's ass from here to Genosha. Oh man that last line was in bad taste huh?" Jubilee asked.

    "Probably. Not too up on mutant chic." Dawn replied.

    "Damn. I keep forgetting you're not a mutant." Jubilee admitted.

    "It's cool. I keep forgetting you're not a big mystical energy thingy." Dawn smirked. And both girls began to laugh despite the shortness of breath.

    "Nice." A new voice rang out in the crisp Autumn night. Immediately Jubilee froze and tried to keep control of her bowels. Dawn merely turned to where the voice came from and was startled by what she saw.

    He was big. REAL big. Like Adam big from the stories Buffy had told her. His hair was a mane of bright yellow and a huge brownish trenchcoat hung to the ground. Each huge mitt ended in a curved black claw. In his smile, Dawn could see very pronounced canines making her first thought scream "vampire!". But the eyes, the eyes were what convinced Dawn that this was not a vampire but possibly something worse. The eyes were not yellow; they were brown, almost black. Almost the Devil's Eyes.

    Jubilee slowly turned, a tear running down her cheek. She nearly broke down crying when she saw who was behind them. But she didn't. Wolverine wouldn't want her to. He'd want her to be strong. Especially considering it was this creep. And yeah, she'd probably be dead in a minute, but by God, she knew that she'd be seeing him in hell too once Wolverine found out about this.

    "You little girls laugh real nice. But I'm not for laughter. I wanna hear something different." The stranger to Dawn said as he slowly walked forward, giving off an aura of menace to Dawn and one of terror to Jubilee, "So make that other sound for me. Scream for me."

    "Sabretooth." Jubilee muttered, raising her hands.

    "Hey sweetie. Miss me?" Sabretooth asked.

    "Like an STD!" Jubilee said pouring all of her might into her pyrotechnics.

    Sabretooth merely jumped over it and was down in front of the girls an instant later.

    "Good move." Sabretooth growled from his crouch, "Yer still a firecracker. But I'm still an atom bomb, sweetie."

    "Dawn warp his fucking heart out!" Jubilee said as she began to build up her strength again.

    "Huh?!" Dawn asked, still somewhat confused by the situation.

    She heard a crunch and only when she slammed into the ground did she realize her nose was broken. Sabretooth grinned as Jubilee showered him in her pyro. Skin was fried right off of Sabretooth's face and bones broke under the forceful attack of the young girl. Sabretooth was even knocked back into a tree before Jubilee let up out of exhaustion.

    Sabretooth slowly stood up and leaned against the tree. He was breathing hard and Jubilee could see that he was hurt. But she could still see that he was smiling, as the flesh began to grow back over his face. He slowly limped closer, the limp slowly becoming a step. Jubilee took the time to pull a shaky Dawn up to her feet and try to get them both out of there. Sabretooth just laughed.

    "Oh that was good sweetie. The runt would be proud. Thing is though I've been this game longer than you, longer than him even. And I know that between running and shooting me like that, well you're tired now. And I can go all night long if I have to. And with you, maybe I will." Sabretooth smiled.

    "Fuck you Creed!" Jubilee screamed as she partly carried her half conscious friend.

    "I like to consider it rapin', but whatever floats yer boat." Sabretooth laughed, "Thing is who do I start with out of you pretty girls? I got history with you, sweetie, but green was always my color."

    "How bout you fuck yourself?!" Jubilee screeched, hoping she'd piss him off so he'd kill them quicker.

    Sabretooth merely ignored that and stalked after the girls slowly, putting more fear into them. He was always slowest before it was time to strike. And then when he struck, they'd be powerless. Like so many women before them. Like anyone he wanted to hurt.

    "Nest question's a little harder. Do I keep you alive and do what I want or do I just kill you both first? Either way, I'm game." Sabretooth smiled as he began to move more quickly. It was time to strike.

    He began to move quickly, gracefully, ready to take them both in an instant. But as he did, he caught something out of the corner of his eye. Sabretooth lurched to a stop avoiding the kick from the foe that had just leapt out of the darkness. The figure corrected itself in mid-air and growled as he landed right in front of Sabretooth. At first glance, from the movements, Jubilee had thought Wolverine had arrived. But she quickly realized that it was someone else entirely.

    "Connor! Get the hell out of there!" Jubilee screamed in terror.

    "Connor? Where?" Dawn asked, coming out of her stupor.

    Connor looked back to the girls.

    "Go. I'll handle this." He stated.

    "Connor, are you fucking crazy?! He'll eat you alive!!" Jubilee shouted.

    "Connor!" Dawn yelled when she saw him standing there.

    "Might want to listen to the frails, boy." Sabretooth started, "I will eat you alive. Then I'll have a little fun with them too."

    Connor glanced back at Sabretooth, eyes of fire.

    "You hurt my girlfriend, I'll personally take you to Hell. I've been there." Connor growled.

    "Yeah? I was born in Hell. It'd just make my day if you took me there." Sabretooth smirked.

    Connor smirked in reply, matching Sabretooth. In a contest of predators it was important to determine who was the dominant male.

    "Let's go." Connor replied.

    He lashed out with a punch that actually caught Sabretooth off guard. More than that, Sabretooth felt it. Still, he'd had worse at some point. Sabretooth kicked Connor right in the gut making him double over. The huge mitt of the mutant locked around the back of Connor's neck and his knee came up into the Daywalker's face. Sabretooth let go and Connor flew into the air.

    Connor flipped and landed on his feet, surprising Sabretooth. With a roar, Connor charged and leapt into the air throwing a thrust kick. Sabretooth backed away batting the kick before swiping in the air. Connor heard the rush of air as Victor Creed's claws cut through it. Connor landed in a crouch, deftly avoiding the strike. Jabs came forth at preternatural speed slamming into the gut and chest of the much larger mutant. Connor smiled hearing a rib crack. His smile faded when Sabretooth headbutted him. Connor stumbled back as Sabretooth swiped him again. This time Connor screamed in pain, as his shirt and chest were ripped open. Sabretooth grinned and spun delivering a backhand to Connor that sent him sprawling.

    Connor tasted his own blood and growled. If his father had been there, Angel would have claimed he saw the boys eyes glint yellow. Connor leapt up and roared loudly as he charged Sabretooth. Sabretooth swung again and Connor ducked, sliding between the opening in the larger mutant's legs. Connor rolled forward as he exited the other side and was running again. He leapt and bounded off of a tree. Sabretooth turned just as Connor came at him. Connor tucked his legs in and spiraled in the air over Sabretooth's head. He came down behind Sabretooth, making sure to grip him just under the jaw. He was satisfied when he heard a snap.

    Connor landed on his feet with his eyes closed. He opened them when he finally stood. Sabretooth dropped face forward behind him.

    "HOLY SHIT! CONNOR JUST KILLED SABRETOOTH!" Jubilee screeched in disbelief.

    Dawn smirked.

    "Connor's hardcore." She said winking despite her injuries.

    Connor smirked, hearing her words. He looked at his chest. Bad wound, but not bad enough to floor him. He walked forward to the girls. Then he screamed as claws dug into her back and blood spewed out coating Sabretooth's form. Sabretooth gripped Connor's neck again and slammed his head into a nearby tree repeatedly before throwing him.

    "Ya know kid, that was good. That was real good. That was probably the one in ten shot it'd take for you to beat me, and if that was, then it sucks to be you." Sabretooth smiled, popping his neck, "Be with you girls in a minute."

    "CONNOR!" Dawn screamed.

    Jubilee didn't scream, she just acted, firing small bursts at Sabretooth, hoping to keep him from Connor. It didn't work. Sabretooth raised the boy and held him like a shield, prompting Jubilee to stop firing.

    "They're starting to scream for me. Good." Sabretooth smirked as he turned Connor to face him, "Now it's your turn. Scream for me."

    Connor's reply with a bloody loogie right in Sabretooth's eye. Sabretooth wiped the bloody spit away and nodded nonchalantly.

    "Ya know what my pet peeve is? Take a stab at it. No answer? Well I'll tell you. It's little runts who FUCKING FORGET THEIR PLACE ON THE FOOD CHAIN!" Sabretooth roared.

    "My sentiments exactly." A loud and very deep voice said.

    Jubilee and Dawn's face lit up in joy. Salvation!

    "Put the boy down Creed and we'll call it a day." The voice ordered.

    Sabretooth growled and turned. Then he actually looked up at the armored form in front of him.

    "Juggernaut. You can go fuck yourself." Sabretooth hissed.

    Sabretooth's jaw and arm were simultaneously broken. Connor dropped to the ground. Juggernaut lifted Sabretooth into the air one handed and easily threw him through a tree.

    "Never thought I'd be so happy to see you Marko!" Jubilee said limping forward.

    "Bite me." Juggernaut replied with a growl, "Kid was stupid. He got off the trail with the rest of us. I came to keep him from getting his ass whipped."

    "Bang up job." Dawn said as she knelt shakily by Connor.

    "Again I say bite me." Juggernaut growled, "So I'm guessing I have to carry the kid?"

    "Got my hands full." Jubilee said, hefting Dawn to her side again.

    "Creed hit you?" Juggernaut asked.

    "Yep." Dawn replied.

    "Okay. Just so I knew." Juggernaut said as he slammed his fist into Sabretooth as he attacked from behind, "Never could stand pussies that hit women."

    "You hit Rogue plenty of times." Jubilee barked.

    "Yeah but she can hit back. Whole new ballgame." Juggernaut grunted.

    "Hey! I can hit back too!" The Blob said as he and Avalanche plodded into view behind the group.

    "Jesus! Why do we have to watch Sabretooth's ass like this?!" Avalanche sighed, "I can't stand that asshole anyway!"

    "The same. Still we gotta. Plus I wanna see what Magneto has cooked up for him when he finds out he killed that lizard kid back there." The Blob smirked.

    Juggernaut turned at the two new arrivals.

    "You want this piece of trash? You can have him. After I'M done stomping the shit out of him. So you two fags can just go cool your heels somewhere else till big bad Sabretooth is crying like a baby!" Juggernaut growled.

    "Well, normally I'd go for that. Really I would." The Blob said stepping up, "Just two factors making me waive that right now."

    Juggernaut stepped forward, "Yeah?"

    "Yeah. One, Magneto wants every mutant around here to at least get the chance to join up, so we gotta make the pitch to the girlies there." The Blob started.

    "Magneto can kiss my ass." Juggernaut replied.

    "Fair enough. But secondly, I got another reason here. You called me a fag." The Blob growled before throwing a punch that made Jubilee cover her ears.

    Juggernaut smirked before sending one back at the Blob.

    "Fatass better?" Juggernaut asked.

    "Man you just don't get it!" The Blob growled before throwing another punch.

    Juggernaut struck back. Again, no one went anywhere.

    Avalanche sighed.

    "Why do I always get paired up with Dukes?" he asked himself before using his mutant ability to manipulate the earth to make Juggernaut misstep. A thunderous right from the Blob sent him back onto the ground, falling on Sabretooth of course.

    The Juggernaut rose an instant later. His foot dug into the ground like a bull's hoof. He snorted like a bull as well.

    "Okay Fatass, now you find out why they call me unstoppable." Juggernaut grunted.

    "You're all hype Marko. Bring it!" The Blob said, holding out his fat arms and gesturing for the Juggernaut to come.

    Like a freight train, the Unstoppable Juggernaut rushed forward. The Blob stamped the ground like a sumo. It was said he couldn't ever be moved unless he wanted to. It was the irresistible object versus the immovable object. Who'd flinch first?

    Avalanche screamed and ducked as the Blob soared through the air above him, clearing a path through the trees. Avalanche looked up and his eyes widened. The Juggernaut had stopped dead in his tracks.

    "He…. stopped me." He said, his eyes wide, "Now that don't make a lick of sense."

    Avalanche smiled and took advantage of the situation. He caused the earth beneath the Juggernaut to quake. Rocks flew up and bounced off of his armor. The huge man looked shaky for an instant. He then growled and leapt into the air. He sailed ten feet up before coming down in front of Avalanche.

    "That ain't an earthquake. THIS is an earthquake!" He said as he slammed his hands down into the ground.

    Rocks flew and the ground shook. Avalanche screamed and fell back off balance. Juggernaut laughed wildly at the fear from the mutant. He was so wrapped up in it though; he failed to see the Blob charge. Juggernaut immediately found himself on his back with the Blob straddling him, sitting on his head. He also couldn't move.

    "How's that feel big shot? Not so bad now are you?" the Blob smirked.

    "Ya know, it's a good thing I don't have to breath otherwise the smell'd kill me." Juggernaut quipped.

    The Blob stood and dropped onto Juggernaut's head.

    "You're an asshole, you know that?" The Blob asked.

    "What was that? I couldn't hear you with this gigantic ass in my face." Juggernaut quipped again.

    "Why you stupid little…OWWW!" The Blob yelled as he lurched forward.

    Juggernaut took advantage and flipped the Blob forward. Juggernaut then rose with a devious smile when the Blob turned over.

    "Night Fatass." Juggernaut said as he slammed a double axe handle blow into the Blob's face.

    The Blob to his credit tried to sit up. Then fell back down again. And Juggernaut smirked.

    "Thanks for the help, but I had it covered." Juggernaut said over his back.

    "Yeah. You had him right where you wanted him." Havok said as he walked up beside the giant.

    "Alex!" Dawn squealed.

    Havok ran forward and hugged his cousin, "Hey Dawnie. Oh God, your nose!"

    "Is it bad?" Dawn asked.

    "Looks better than Buffy's." Havok smirked.

    "There's hope then." Dawn smiled.

    "Sabretooth hit her. Then he tore Connor up." Jubilee explained, showing Havok the absolute mess that was Connor.

    "Oh God. How is he?" Havok asked.

    "I'll live." Connor said sitting up, "I heal fast. Not like Logan, but fast."

    "Alright. We need to get moving. Juggernaut, pick him up." Havok ordered.

    "This do-gooder shit ain't worth it." Juggernaut sighed he picked up Connor in his arms. Then for fun he kicked the Blob again.

    "Where are we going?" Dawn asked.

    "Somewhere else. The Mansion's totaled. I'm just glad I found you two." Havok sighed.

    "Have you heard from Scott?" Dawn asked.

    "Or Wolvie?" Jubilee asked as well.

    Havok was quiet then sighed, "Not yet. But we will. Just get moving. Kurt and Warren aren't far from here. They're leading the others. Bobby's covering us. Juggernaut will get you to them."

    "What about you?" Dawn asked.

    "I'm pulling up the rear. If Magneto himself decides to show up, I might be the only one who can stop him." Havok stated.

    Juggernaut coughed.

    "Juggernaut probably could too, but he's helping you out." Havok said, rolling his eyes, "Now I'd really appreciate if he did actually get you out of here."

    "Alex…" Dawn started.

    "Go. I'll catch up. Promise." Havok smiled to his cousin, "Better yet, little sib promise."

    Dawn smiled.

    "Okay." Dawn smiled as Jubilee helped her away from the scene, with Juggernaut following behind.

    "Little sib promise?" Jubilee asked.

    "It's a Summers thing. There's the perfect older brother or sister, then there's the little sibs." Dawn chuckled.

    Juggernaut snorted.

    "Family." He thought, "And here I thought me and Chuck were messed up."

    Sabretooth attempted to sit up. He was blasted in the stomach. He fell back, screaming, a gaping hole in his midsection that began to fill up. Another blast opened it again. Havok stood above the psychopath with an evil glare in his eye.

    "I don't care if you were in X-Factor once, Creed," Havok said as he blasted Sabretooth's arms so he could lean down and be safe, "But if you ever, EVER touch my cousin again, I will fucking blow your head off. I mean that too. I'm not my brother."

    Havok then stood.

    "Oh, and if you follow me, you'd damned well better kill me quick. Otherwise you're coming too. And I'm sure Logan will be happy to take care of you if you happen to grow another ass." Havok said before walking off.

    Sabretooth just lay there, gasping for breath as his wounds healed. Then he just laughed.

The next day 

    "No way. I don't believe it." Stacy-X exclaimed as the remainder of the X-Men and the students from the school sat in the gathering of their temporary encampment, "No way the JSA went down!"

    "That's what the radio's in town are saying." Iceman replied, "They tried to take Magneto and he tore through them. Captain Marvel had a high rise dropped on him."

    "What about Sentinel?" Nightcrawler asked, teleporting to Iceman's side.

    "He was doing the best, but Magneto managed to uproot some trees from Central Park with some iron and batted him. He even managed to mess with Fate's helmet of Nabu. It's seriously messed up out there." Iceman replied.

    " Can't say as I care if someone named after a giant robot that hunts us went down, but the JSA as whole? That's bad. You'd think the Avengers or the JLA would go in." Warren Worthington, the Archangel said.

    "Avengers are handling damage control. JLA's formulating a plan but are kind of reluctant considering Dr. Polaris kicked their asses a few months back. Plus they're trying to keep the Authority the hell out. Last thing we need if for NYC to get more tore up than it already is." Havok added.  

    "So what do we do? Do we just lay low?" Stacy asked again.

    "Well, I think we need Warren or Northstar to pull out a credit card and put the kids up in a hotel or something while we head out and try to help." Havok explained.

    "You think a hotel would accommodate several dozen mutant children?" Northstar asked.

    "If I own it they will. I've got one, maybe thirty miles north. You're making a lot of trips up there today Northstar." Archangel stated.

    "Oh lovely." Northstar sighed.

    "Then we need to try and find out where Scott, Jean and the rest are. We need help." Havok stated.

    The others started to throw out ideas as Dawn sighed and simply walked away. She found her way to a stream a quarter mile from the others. She was scared, cold, exhausted, and her nose hurt. She really didn't want to hear what the others had to say.

    "Hey."

    She jumped and turned to Connor standing behind her.

    "You're really good at sneaking up like that." Dawn stated as she held her chest.

    "So I've been told. How's your nose?" he asked.

    "Broken and ouchy. How are you?" Dawn said, looking at the bandages adorning his upper body.

    "Ouchy myself, but getting better." Connor said as he sat by her, "Warren patched me up."

    "Good. You really do heal fast huh?" Dawn asked, smirking.

    "A little."

    He looked at her for a moment.

    "You're scared. I can smell it on you." Connor replied.

    Dawn nodded slowly.

    "Yeah. Magneto destroyed the school and most of New York, even the Statue of Liberty. Scott may be dead for all I know. Buffy's probably going to show up here with Willow any minute and drag me home. Yeah I'm just going to freak right out." Dawn sighed, "Your dad's probably upset too."

    "I doubt it." Connor grimaced, as the silence drifted between them.

    "I'm scared too." He finally said.

    "You are?" Dawn asked.

    "Yeah. Last night when that guy was going to attack you and Jubilee, I was terrified. I heard the words he said and I was scared for you. Then I got mad. I tried to kill him but if Juggernaut hadn't showed up he would have killed me. And you." Connor said before looking at her, "But what scares me more is if he killed you and I lived. I like you a lot. You're the best friend I've ever had. And you like me. I don't want to lose that."

    Dawn smiled. Then she kissed him. He replied wrapping his arms around her. She pulled back and looked into his eyes for eons.

    "I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be here with you." She said kissing him again, "Be with me Connor. Make me safe."

    Their kisses became more frenzied and more primal. He lifted her and held her against a tree, taking care not to hurt her nose. He didn't care if he hurt. He wanted to make her safe. He wanted to make her whole.

    Dawn pressed against him, as they kissed and gripped one another. Her nails left faint marks on whatever bare skin was showing on his back, a parody of what Sabretooth had done the night before. She wanted him. She wanted him to be her first. She just wanted.   

    "Connor…get in my purse. Jubilee gave me a condom. Get it." Dawn ordered.

    "Right." Connor replied unquestioning, "What's a condom?"

    "You'll find out." Dawn smiled with another kiss.

The End 


End file.
